Wild Animals (TToTT)
Wild Animals are a key part of Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. The animals can be found in the mountain area, and come in different colors and sizes. When you venture too close to an animal, it will either run away or even attack you in the case of a Bear or Boar. If you decide to put in the effort, any animal can become friendly towards you. They will not be able to leave the mountain or live on your farm, no matter how high your friendship. The animals in the mountain area are the Bear, Boar, Duck, Fox, Monkey, Mouse, Panda, Rabbit, Raccoon, Sparrow, and Weasel. You can also find Moles in your garden and Bats in caves, but you can't befriend them. The animals' main purpose is to give you gifts. The wild animal families will give you gifts on weekdays if you head up to the top of the mountain where festivals are held at any given time of the day. There is a 25% chance that you will receive a gifting ceremony when you venture to the top of the mountain. It cannot be rainy or snowy, and the event will not occur on days where there are festivals. Different animals have different schedules for when they will appear. They are as follows: *'Mondays -' Mouse Cheese, or Cheesecake or Sparrow Popcorn, or Baked Corn *'Tuesdays -' Duck Eel, or Small Blue Crab or Rabbit Turnip Salad, Mixed Salad *'Wednesdays -' Monkey Seed, Banana, or Chocolate Banana or Raccoon Soy Milk, or Dried Tofu *'Thursdays -' Fox Deep-Fried Tofu, or Inari Sushi or Weasel Egg soup, or Egg Rice Bowl *'Fridays -' Bear Salmon, or Tuna or Boar Shiitake, Brown Mushroom *'Saturdays - '''Panda Tea (Can), Sencha Tea (Can), or Oolong Tea (Can) There is a catch, however. In order to receive gifts of any kind from a wild animal, you must have a high friendship with them-- 700 points or higher to be exact. The more friendship points you have, the better gifts you will get. Also, the Bear and Boar will stop knocking you over! You can't see how high your friendhip is with an animal from the wild, but it is there. The point range is between 1 and 1000 friendship points. If you feed an animal, it will give you +10 FP. This only works once a day. As does picking up an animal or talking to one, which will give you +5 FP. To get an idea of your friendship level with an animal, look at how it reacts to you when you approach it. If the animal runs away or attacks you when you walk up to it, your friendship with it is between 0 and 300. If it doesn't react, then you are between 301 and 700 FP. If it reacts with a music note above the head, then you are friends with the animal and can recieve gifts from it; and are at 701 FP or above. '''Be careful' when using tools around animals. If you hit an animal with a tool you will lose 20 FP, and if you litter you will lose 10 FP. To feed an animal, throw a food that it likes near it and it will eat it. You only need to feed one member of a wild animal species one time. For example, if you feed a weasel in Kono-low an egg, you don't need to feed the weasel in Blue-mid an egg as well. 'Animal Information' Bear *Food: Turnip, Tomato, Carrot, Yam, Honey, Fruit Honey, Spring Honey, Summer Honey, Fall Honey, Rose Honey *Season: Spring, Summer, Fall *Weather: Sunny or Rainy *Location: Brown: Blue-Low, Blue-Mid (6am to 6pm) Dark Brown: Kono-High (6am to 6pm) Boar *Food: Egg, Black Egg, Golden Egg, Potato, Tomato, Corn, Bok Choy, Banana *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: Brown: Blue-Mid (6am to 9pm), Kono-Low (9am to 9pm) Dark Brown: Blue-Mid (9am to 9pm), Kono-High (9am to 9pm) Duck *Food: Killifish, Small Killifish, Large Killifish, Smelt, Small Smelt, Large Smelt *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: Green: Blue-Low (6am to 5am), Kono-Low (6am to 5am) White: Blue-Low (6am to 5am), Kono-High (6am to 5am, not Snowing), Kono-Mid (6am to 5am), Kono-Low (6am to 5am) Fox *Food: Egg, Black Egg, Gold Egg, Potato, Tomato, Corn, Carrot, Yam, Grape, Banana, Deep-Fried Tofu *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny *Location: White: Blue-High (1pm to 10pm) Brown: Blue-Low (1am to 5am), Blue-Mid (6am to 9am), Blue-High (1am to 5am), Kono-Low (6am to 9am, 1am to 5am), Kono-Mid (1pm to 10pm), Kono-High (1pm to 10pm) Monkey *Food: Egg, Black Egg, Golden Egg, Turnip, Corn, Bok Choy, Yam, Banana, Grape *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: White: Blue-Mid (6am to 5am), Kono-Mid (9am to 9pm, Sunny only Brown: Blue-low (9am to 9pm, Sunny only), Blue-Mid (9am to 9pm), Kono-Low (9am to 9pm, Sunny only), Kono-Mid (9am to 9pm, Sunny only) Mouse *Food: Cheese, Good Cheese, Great Cheese, Turnip, Tomato, Carrot, Corn, Grape *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: Blue-Low (6am to 8am), Blue-Mid (6am to 9am only, 6pm to 5am), Kono-Mid (6pm to 5am) Brown: Blue-High (6am to 9am, 6pm to 5am), Kono-Low (6pm to 5am) Panda *Food: Bamboo, Turnip, Strawberry, Corn, Yam, Grape, Banana *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: Kono-Low (9pm to 5am) Rabbit *Food: Turnip, Carrot, Tomato, Bok Choy, Corn, Banana, Grape *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny *Location: White: Blue-Low (1pm to 9pm), Blue-High (1am to 5am), Kono-Low (1pm to 9pm), Kono-Mid (6am to 9am) Brown: Blue-Low (6am to 5am, Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy), Blue-High (1pm to 8pm), Kono-Mid (6am to 9am), Kono-High (1am to 5am) Raccoon *Food: Egg, Black Egg, Golden Egg, Potato, Corn, Bok Choy, Banana, Grape *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: Brown: Blue-Mid (9pm to 5am), Kono-Mid (9pm to 5am, Sunny only) Dark Brown: Blue-Low (9pm to 5am, Sunny only), Kono-Low (9pm to 5am, Sunny only), Kono-Mid (6am to 5am) Sparrow *Food: Corn, Wheat, Rice *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny *Location: Red: Kono-High (6am to 6pm) Brown: Blue-High (6am to 6pm), Kono-Mid (6am to 6pm), Kono-High (6am to 6pm) Weasel *Food: Egg, Black Egg, Golden Egg *Season: All Year *Weather: Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *Location: Brown (Spring to Fall): Kono-Low (6am to 5am), Kono-Mid (6am to 5am) White (Winter): Kono-Low (6am to 5am), Kono-Mid (9am to 5am, Sunny only) Category:Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Animals Category:Pages without Pictures Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Wild Animals